


An illusion called truth

by Nagiru



Series: CLAMP related drabbles [5]
Category: CLAMP - Works, xxxHoLic
Genre: (or his whole world when you think about it), But it's very Holic-canon so there's that, Clow is hard to write, F/M, I say "Major Character Death" but there is no explicit death, and Yuuko is his muse, angsty
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-13
Updated: 2018-03-13
Packaged: 2019-03-30 20:43:42
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 322
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13959639
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nagiru/pseuds/Nagiru
Summary: When someone is powerful enough, they can bend the rules of the universe, everyone else be damned.(OR: how Yuuko came to be stuck in the Shop and the whole thing with Holic started according to Clow)





	An illusion called truth

**Author's Note:**

> You know, when I first wrote the sentence "An illusion called truth" I actually meant it as "an illusion that is thought to be truth", but. I mean. "An illusion called truth" sounds so much _better_ , you know? So it stayed like that.  
> Also, this just _might_ be my favorite drabble in my whole project of CLAMP drabbles. Since I first wrote it in 2010. Yeah. Happens. Hope you like it?

  


There was an illusion, a fakeness that was spread by word of mouth. A rumor in the air, a lie everyone believed in. Something that _should_ be true.

An illusion called truth. Well. Wasn’t that fitting?

It was said that time couldn’t be stopped, even if you wished for it. Even if someone _wanted_ it to, time was unchangeable.

Except for Clow Reed, oh great mage, apparently.

All it took was for me to wish to have her for one moment more. For one remote moment, one extended second. I just wished to be able to touch you, to see your smile, the shine in your eyes. I wished to feel your warmth, enjoy the smoothness of your skin, the silkiness of your hair. I wanted only to observe you, eternally, a butterfly coming out of its cocoon, a blossoming flower, a setting sun. I just wanted to have you for me, by my side, to be able to love you _for one second only_ , because your beauty was the most awing beauty in the world.

And I needed your voice more than I needed air. I wanted your body in my arms more than I had ever wished to create anything. I wanted to see your smile, hear your little nothingness more than I wished to discover any mystery in the universe. I longed for that peace, the peace I’d ever only found with you, in you, for eternity.

And I found it.

I found it, in the silence of death, in the heated eyes of a dying woman. I found my peace when I held you in my arms, little more than a shadow, a smile that disappeared in your face. I found peace when I held your face in my hands and _wished_ , more than anything.

Time does not stop, for anyone.

But I could make it wait, until I the time when I were ready to lose you.


End file.
